


Belonging

by kinokoluhama



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokoluhama/pseuds/kinokoluhama
Summary: haru约的文，爽就完事了。





	Belonging

1\. 

Craig盯着眼前的电脑屏幕发呆。

距离他和Tweek的同性恋爱情风波已经过去一年了，人们也早已淡忘了这件事，Tweek有的时候还会来他家玩，一切都正常和自然到不像话。Craig因为本身有心理阴影，所以也很排斥去了解一些gay的文化，直到他在开校会的时候听到的一句话：

“....和Gavin做真的很舒服啊，每次获得的快感都不一样不好吗。而且他也不穷，当我的后备还是可以的。”

“你真是个婊子，Emily。” 女孩的朋友调笑着说，两个女生嘻嘻哈哈的继续讨论着对她们来说过度成熟的话题。Craig摸了摸手腕，脑中不知道为什么回想起那段时间里他看到自己和Tweek的那些不堪入目的作品。有些尺度大到令人发指，可是Craig却也不是没有好奇过里面到底都写了些什么。Craig垂下眼眸，脑中回想着当时看到过的细节都是些...

“Craig! 你再发什么呆啊兄弟，耳朵这么红。” Clyde凑过来，一脸笑得贼兮兮的样子，用力地拍了一下Craig的后背，打断Craig的思绪。Craig冷着一张脸转过头，让Clyde闭嘴，否则他就要告诉Mr. Mackey让Clyde留堂一星期。Clyde翻了个白眼，嘴上念叨着Mr. Mackey才不会这么干，却还是闭上了嘴，快速而又安静地退回到他的座位。Craig揉了揉脖子，心里想着自己真的是疯了。

Craig觉得自己绝对是疯了。

屏幕上弹出的 “同性恋第一次要怎么做才能让对方舒服” 的网页，下面几个醒目的粗体字里标注着 “前列腺是能刺激让对方最舒服的敏感点”这行字简直想恶魔的低语一样回荡在他的脑海里，Craig啪的一下合上了电脑，可是这没有什么用，内心有个声音在催促着他。Craig像着了魔一样褪下自己的裤子，手碰上冰凉的肌肤。

明明是冬天，房间里却像是最热的夏暑一样闷热。Craig咬住衣服的下摆，两根手指快速进出着自己的后穴，穴口已经适应了手指的操弄，Craig甚至都能感觉得到那有点沾着湿答答的自己唾液的手是如何将自己爽到不行的，有些粉红的后穴现在滚烫又湿滑，一边吞着两根手指一边紧张地收缩着。男孩的性器也有抬头的趋势，紧紧地贴着小腹。身体深处有种奇妙的空虚感让Craig无法忍耐，湿热的肠道在手指的摆弄下又麻又痒，细小的快感如同电流一般传遍全身，前端的性器也吐着浊液，可是刺激还是不够。Craig感觉有什么不对，好像还有一个怎么都触碰不到的零界点。只能一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，另一只手两指并拢，在那狭小的后穴继续快速抽插着。指尖突然碰到一个凸起的点，Craig弓起腰，被突如其来的快感刺激到说不出话，只能睁大眼睛看着自己的阴茎射精射到自己的身上，脑内一片空白，那欲仙欲死的感觉使他快要抓狂，渴望着再一次的触碰。高潮过后，Craig衣冠不整地摊在床上，手中还握着自己软下来的阴茎，无声地喘着气，含着雾气的祖母绿凝视着天花板。沾满了浊液的手随意的抹在纸巾上，纸巾干燥的触感让Craig恢复了几分神智，心情复杂地清理完犯罪现场一样的床，捂着脸叹了口气。

“这真他妈的糟透了。”

2.

当然这种事一旦有了第一次就会有第二次和第三次。

Craig强迫自己不去想那天该死的快感，可是意识里总是残留着那种磨遍全身的刺激感，自己甚至还神差鬼使地在亚马逊上订了润滑剂。那瓶奇怪的东西被粉色盒子包装着，盒子侧面标注着能给使用者带来最欲罢不能的快感之类的广告宣传语，他一言不发地将包装拆开，半粉色的透明润滑剂倒在手上。Craig绝望地能感觉到自己前端的性器已经挺得笔直了，红润的顶部在衣服里蹭着他的肚子，粉嫩的后穴也在一吞一吐的渴望着被进入，润滑剂让整个臀缝湿漉漉的，Craig一只手抬起自己的腿，另一只手指上全是润滑剂和肉穴分泌出的淫液的混合物，染湿了床单。不过Craig早已没有精力去注意这些，脑子里充斥着都是被手指操到前列腺的刺激感，后穴不停地吸乳着手指，双腿无意识的收紧，磨蹭着床单，脚指爽的也蜷缩了起来。

可能是用后面自慰的感觉太过舒服，Craig已经有快一个月都没有单独用前面自慰了，就算撸也是每次都靠着后穴所带来的快感一起射的。Craig独自一人走在回家的路上，最近Clyde不知道发什么神经，天天跑去招惹那个烦人的犹太人，还强行要和他一起回家。不过最近除了上课以为也不怎么能见到Tweek了，应该是因为他们家咖啡店生意实在是太好了所以人手又不够了？上一次见到他还是在他去tweak咖啡店帮他爸买咖啡的时候，Tweek已经不怎么容易那么激动了，但是那天盯着他看的眼神还是让Craig感觉到了不舒服，他不能理解也没有心思去才Tweek那种包涵着复杂情感的目光。

‘要不有时间去找Tweek来他家打X-box吧。’ Craig低着头一边走一边想着要怎么把Tweek从他父母那里叫出来，丝毫没有注意到脑袋后靠近的人和他手上的莱瑟电击枪，只觉得眼前一黑就失去了意识。

3.

手臂被绑着的感觉并不好受，更不要说自己双腿被强行打开，光嗖嗖地暴露在空气中，身后传来压抑的的喘息声回荡在狭小的仓库里，排斥感和厌恶感使Craig忍不住想要呕吐，股间的黏腻感和后穴时不时流出的精液提醒着自己被强奸了的事实。Craig趴在地上，双手被胶布绑住，屁股撅起来好像一只等着被肏的性奴。眼睛也被丝带蒙住，那人按住Craig的腰似乎想要再来一次，可是又像是在担心什么似的，并没有进去。肉穴迟迟没有等来阴茎的插入，开始自己收缩着，腰部也无意识地摆动着，邀请着施虐者的进入。刚刚射进去的精液有流出来了，白色的精液和Craig就的淫液混在一起，顺着男孩的腿一路流下，滑到地上与那一滩浑浊融合到一起。Craig的上半身磨蹭着冰凉的水泥地面，白皙的臀部被高高地抬起，那人带着些茧子的手掌掰开Craig的股缝，将肉棒对准了那已经可怜到肿起的后穴，没有停留地就操了进去。

“噫! 啊啊..好痛..出去...操你妈...呃..”

被肏过一轮敏感红肿的的后穴怎能被这样对待，虽然甬道内早就被射入了不少的精液，可没有丝毫的扩张就这样再次捅进来，Craig都感觉自己的后穴要被那人粗长的肉刃给撕裂了，可是他也只能低声咒骂着让这个变态快点去死。有几缕光线透过了缝隙，Craig能感觉到它们打在他的眼皮上，蒙着眼睛的布料也隐约有些脱落的迹象。刚刚一直缓慢抽动的性器忽然毫无征兆地快速律动了起来，一下下蹭过最敏感的那点。Craig觉得自己哪里都使不上力，只能感受到眼睛上的布在一点一点的滑下来。Craig被久违的光线刺激的有些睁不开眼睛，只能感觉到身后的人很沉浸在这场性事之中。

Craig小心地睁开泪眼朦胧的眼睛看了一眼，却看到了他放学时还在想着的人，每天早上都能见到的Tweek此时穿着他平常那套衣服，裤子只解开了一点，挺着和他本人面貌不相符的性器，撑开了自己粉嫩的穴口。性器的柱身和自己的下面紧紧地密合着，每次抽出的时候还带着点自己的肠液，亮晶晶的裹满了肉棒。Tweek可能是太过投入了，并没有注意到Craig惊讶和厌恶的目光，扣住Craig的腰，肉穴想要排挤出去这个异物，不住地夹紧，却每次反而将肉棒吞得更深。

Tweek还在继续残忍地将粗长的性器往里捅去，他的性器还是太粗，Craig未经人事的肠道被绷的一点褶皱也没有，粗壮的性器撑碾平了每一丝凸起。火热的肠道紧紧地包着Tweek的性器，不停地吸附着肉棒的每一寸地方。紧实的甬道温度极高，将Tweek夹到都快射了，他低低地喘着气，将手中的两瓣有弹性的臀瓣大力分开，红着眼睛盯着那红艳的小口被他的性器一次次撑开，然后胯下继续大幅度进出着自己喜欢的人柔软温暖的后穴，幻想着他哭喊着叫着自己的名字..

“Tweek,,,,你...嗯..他妈..”

Tweek觉得脑内幻想响起的声音就像真的一样回荡在自己耳边，他看向身下人的脸。发现那人正在用一种厌恶的眼光看着他，Tweek顿时大脑一片空白。下身的性器本不该对此有太大反应，可是他还是勃起得更厉害了。Tweek没有勇气去直视Craig的目光，只是一言不发地把自己的肉茎操到最深处，将滚烫的精液满满地注射进Craig的肠道最里面。

4\. 

Craig是昏过去的，醒来时他发现自己完好无损的躺在自家的床上。但是这不代表他就不记得发生了什么，后腰的酸痛感还标记着Tweek劣行的证据。但是哪怕腰酸背痛父亲也只是催促着他去上学，毕竟没有人会相信这么一件荒谬事，而且Craig也没有把自己被自己同班同学强暴了的事情说出去的兴趣。“就算说出去了那些傻逼也只会觉得是情侣之间正常的情事吧。”Craig目光暗了暗，踢飞脚边的石子，无视了一直尝试和他搭话的Tweek，转头进了教室。就算是习题也冲散不了Craig心中的恶心感，Tweek中途传来的小纸条Craig一个没看，将这些道歉信全部倒进了垃圾桶。Clyde注意到了什么似的，偶尔会跑过来问他发生了什么，Craig的回答却一律都是让他不要管，他这个傻逼能管好自己就不错了。对此Clyde只能吐了吐舌，不满地告诉Craig他现在可不是单身狗，有人照顾他照顾得可好了。

“你说Broflovski？” Craig转头，挑了挑眉问道，Clyde咧嘴笑了笑，也没说什么，但是脸上的诡笑已经肯定了Craig的猜测。Craig冲自己的好友比了个中指，表达他的祝贺之意，然后继续一边喝果汁一边听着Clyde滔滔不绝今天的新闻。

“对了你知道今天下午我们有个校会吗，好像是有关不要抽烟喝酒啥的。”

Craig皱了皱眉，他并不喜欢这种傻逼集会，能逃的话他肯定会逃，不过每次要被Mr. Mackey抓住了就要被他唠叨一小时，听上去还不如去那个蠢到爆炸的校会。不过很明显他没想Mrs.Garrison竟然会为了要去和他该死的男朋友约会而对他们弃之不顾，而他又恰好忘记了这件事，现在不得不独自一个人等在学校礼堂后面等着Mr. Mackey罚他留堂。Craig无所事事地靠在墙上，听着礼堂里那些蠢货念叨着吸烟喝酒的危害，想着没有可能还有比这更糟糕的事情了。  
“你也迟到了？”有的熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音在耳边响起，Craig皱着眉转过头，看见Tweek从逆光里走到他的面前。“我们好好聊聊吧，Craig。”

5\. 

“我和你没什么好聊的。” Craig撇过脸，厌恶的语气不加掩饰，转身想要离开这个地方。他现在只觉得Tweek恶心，哪怕和他在同一空间单独一起呼吸空气都会让他作呕。Craig没想到以前Tweek会对他抱有这种恶心的心情，一想到Craig就觉得他疯了。而且自己搞不好已经被面前的人不知道当做过了多少次意淫的对象。Craig迈不开脚，Tweek强硬地拽着他的手臂，他能感觉得到Tweek的颤抖顺着他的手传到了他身体里的每一个角落。Craig只觉得想吐，可是想要挣脱却挣脱不开，那天被强暴的记忆又涌上了心头，像一只咆哮着的猛兽将他吞灭。所有被做过的种种都涌上心头，恐惧向他袭来，Craig已经分不清是他的手在抖还是Tweek的手在抖了，只是低下头压抑着恐惧低声警告Tweek放开他。“别....放开我..”男孩的声音染上了一点泣音。

“我只是想和你道....” Tweek的手又收紧了一些，但他察觉到了Craig的颤栗。只好先放开了他，控制住自己的情绪然后愧疚地开口: “我不是故意的，对不起。我那天不知道怎么了就突然..是我的错。” Tweek不敢去直视Craig，垂下眼帘看着男孩手臂上被他不小心用力过猛所按出的红印。

Craig没有回应，也没有马上离开，当然他想走也没处可去，只是静静地等着他的下文。Tweek抬起头，澄澈的天空一样的眼睛注视着Craig，可惜Craig低着头，看不到天空里的歉意，就像一面冷漠的石墙，阻挡了所有的情感。Tweek Tweak觉得自己想灌咖啡的欲望从来没有这么强烈过。他抿了抿有些干燥的嘴唇，用带着乞求的语气继续道：“我以后不会再做这种事情了，相信我。”  
“而且你知道我只剩你了，所以Craig算我求你了，“ Tweek浑身颤抖着，抓住了往后退的Craig的肩膀，也不顾Craig的拒绝就把头埋在Craig脖颈旁，“不要离开我。” Craig挣扎了几下，发现反抗是徒劳的，静默地感受着打在颈边过度呼吸而产生的热气。叹了口气，抽出手像每次他安慰Tweek会做的那样，忍着恶心感拍了拍Tweek的后背，不情愿地回应道。

“我知道了，Tweek。”

 

6.

Craig意识到了一个错误，那就是他那天应该和Tweek一起去听那个愚蠢的讲座的。

之后的几天Craig和Tweek像是什么都没有发生似的，回归了日常的生活，Tweek也时不时会去Craig家打游戏看电影，俩人谁都没有再提过那件糟糕的事。平时Tweek也不会对他做什么过度的接触，他还是偶尔会拿着润滑剂自慰，一切都没有改变。

Craig放学后就一如既往回到了家，从厨房里拿了零食，躺在床上等着Tweek来他家继续昨天的游戏关卡。母亲最近买的巧克力化在嘴里的味道意外的好，就算是Craig这种不喜欢吃糖的也忍不住多吃了几颗。不过总是有种奇怪的味道掺杂巧克力里面，不知道巧克力的夹心到底是什么做的，是一种半液体状的像糖浆一样的东西，不过完全没有糖浆那么甜就是了。Craig继续往嘴里丢着巧克力，忽视了身体有些发热的奇怪感觉，听见楼下门铃声和母亲开门欢迎Tweek的客套话。Tweek有礼貌地敲了敲房门，在得到里面的人的允许之后推开门进去。看见Craig正趴在床上吃着巧克力，外套早就被脱下来扔到地上。Craig的脸还浮现着一些不自然的潮红，因为暖气他只穿了短裤和一件干净的短袖体恤，显得Craig整个人有一种说不出的色气感。Tweek晃了晃脑袋，把这些不该有的想法从脑海里赶出去，走过去问Craig在干什么。

“我妈最近从warmart买了一堆巧克力，我闲的没事就吃点，你要不要？” Craig虽然这么说着，手中捏着的巧克力却已经递到了Tweek面前。巧克力因为手指的温度已经有点融化了，Tweek下意识地用嘴去接，叼走巧克力的同时不忘了舔了一下Craig沾上巧克力酱的手指。Craig感受到自己的手指被Tweek温暖的舌尖扫过，立马抽回了手，Tweek也意识到了自己做了什么，支支吾吾地组织着言语想要道歉，却被口中化开的巧克力打断了思考。“唔！这个好好吃！” Tweek睁大眼睛品味着巧克力的味道，“不过里面的夹心到底是什么..” Craig看见Tweek对刚才的意外没什么反应，就只当做是自己太过敏感。又拿了一颗给Tweek，告诉他自己也不知道，不过这个巧克力很好吃就是了，他们今天可以把这一盒都吃完。

谁也没有想过那是Craig他母亲买的酒心巧克力。

Craig越吃越觉得不对劲，这几天没有被安慰过的后穴开始骚热起来，浑身上下像是点了火一样。脑袋也浑浑噩噩的，无法思考任何事情。身体开始本能地不自觉地蹭着床单，觉得口干舌燥需要什么东西来帮他解馋。朦胧间隐约听到了Tweek喊他名字的声音，可是Craig早已无法思考这些，捧起Tweek的脸就亲了下去，一边亲还一边脱下短裤，一只手撸动着有些硬起的性器。Tweek吃到第八颗的时候就发现了这是酒心巧克力，但是乘着醉意他什么都没多说。此时Tweek有些惊讶地看着眼前淫乱的景象：Craig主动凑过来闭上眼和他接吻，一只手不停地撸动着自己的阴茎。最让人惊讶的是后穴竟然也在被另一只手指入侵着，每一次抽插都带着Craig自己分泌出的肠液。Tweek不想这样的，可是酒精麻痹了他的理智。现在下身只想肏开眼前的人的的穴口，操烂他的肠道，让Craig在他的身下颤抖哭泣着求饶。Tweek能明显地感受到当初做完之后Craig对他的厌恶和抵触情绪，他不想重蹈覆辙，所以Tweek握紧了拳，极力地忍耐着不去做出什么糟糕的事。Craig可能是看出他的想法了，双手腾出来，抓住Tweek的手放到自己阴茎那里，睁开的眼睛里满是渴求和迷茫。Tweek的理智线终于绷断了。

Tweek插搐着放在Craig有些紧致的小穴中的手指，毕竟都过了很久了，Tweek想着了吃了两根手指应该就已经塞满了，甚至可能还会有点寸步难行。不过谁知扩张却是意外的顺利，手机在津液和肠液的润滑下很快就被软穴适应了。滚烫的肉壁不停地吸着Tweek的手指，渴望着更火热的物件。Tweek将在紧致的肉穴里滑动的手指慢慢地增加到三根，快速地抽动着。Craig的喘息声越来越大，充斥在不大的房间里。Tweek的指尖突然碰到了一个突起，手指微微一动，按压到那块部位。

“唔!!好舒服啊啊..别..我不行了..”Craig直接被爽到理智全无，下身忍不住不断地射着精，射完之后脑子里只剩下对快感的渴望。Tweek抽出满是淫液的手指，Craig双腿夹上Tweek的腰，揽着Tweek脖子的手也伸到下面，一边服务着Tweek的肉棒一边催促着它快点插进那紧致的天堂。

Tweek没有拒绝，一个挺身狠狠地操进了那温暖的蜜穴。他低下头吻住Craig的嘴唇，双手肆意揉捏着Craig的每一寸肌肤，下身也没有停留的开始用力操弄了起来，每次都会重重地碾过Craig最敏感的那一点。Craig被顶的整个身体都只会随着Tweek的操弄而摆动，时不时迎合着Tweek的动作让他进入的更深。穴中更是失控地涌出一股股的淫水打在Tweek的龟头上。稚嫩的后穴吞进这么粗的物件已经十分费力，再加上粗壮的肉棒快速的摩擦着甬道，红嫩的穴肉在Tweek拔出时都被外翻着带出来一些，然后又被柱身大力地带进去。连续几十下过后，Craig的肉穴和大腿内侧就被Tweek的肉棒和阴囊磨得红肿，进出间还会带出一波波透明的肠液，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，将整个股间弄得一片滑腻。

 

两个人都压抑着声音，可是Craig已经没有时间去理会那些被侵犯的排斥感了，每一丝理智都被带走，除了被有些粗长的肉棒撑的有点胀，剩下的完全都是绝顶的满足感。再加上酒精的刺激和Tweek的亲吻，让Craig已经不清醒的脑子更是变成了一摊浆糊，随着Tweek的动作沉溺在欲海之中。Craig迷糊地想着Tweek的性器就像是专门为他设计的一样，每次都会肏到肚子里那个点，龟头每次蹭过那个舒服到不行的地方，Craig就能感觉到要被捅穿的，像电流似的刺激感。前列腺都控制不住地喷出水来，哪怕心里的理智啸叫着让他停下，可是双腿却还是不由自主地环住Tweek的后背。Craig能感觉到他的整个身体都在控制不住地轻微的痉挛颤抖着，最终被Tweek小声叫着他的名字，挺腰往火热的甬道里注入滚烫的精液。

7.

Craig醒过来的时候都已经是晚上了。Tweek低着头尽量不去看Craig脸上的表情，害怕一抬起头就会对上Craig厌恶的眼神。可是Craig只是沉默着看着床单，然后告诉他衣柜里有备用床单，在Tweek惊讶的眼神中让他去拿过来。“Craig你不生我的气吗？” Tweek担忧着，脸上全是歉意，可是Craig只回答了一句没关系我去下洗手间就把这件事情带了过去，只留下Tweek一人待在房间里看着Craig一脸不在乎地进了浴室。

Craig真应该兴庆他们家的房间隔音效果好，不然不知道他父母听见了他和他朋友因为醉酒而搞在一起会不会疯，虽然他不在意就是了。每动一下都会感觉浑身都痛，呕吐感又一次地袭来，Craig扒着洗脸台干呕了几下，什么都没有呕出来。他知道自己应该完全拒绝Tweek和他现在这种奇怪的关系，可是心里却莫名其妙地享受着被人爱着的满足感，他享受着每一个Tweek因为他的拒绝或者不耐烦而伤心下来的表情，享受着Tweek对他无条件的示好。

“我一定是病了。” Craig对着沾上水滴的镜子自言自语道。

出来的时候Tweek已经铺好了床单，他早就打过电话告诉自己父母今晚他要在Craig家里睡，父母放心地答应了他的请求，叮嘱了几句就放下电话去忙店里的生意去了。

Tweek坐在床上，看见Craig走进来，拍了拍身旁边的空位。Craig走过去，爬上床，听到电灯被关掉的声音。

“晚安，Craig。”

“........晚安。”

Craig闭上了眼睛。

8.

Tweek知道这样是不对的。

其他学生都去了体育馆，只剩他和Craig在学校的洗手间隔间里。后者正在卖力地吞吐着口中的巨物，面色潮红地跪在地上。Tweek的性器正满满地塞在Craig嘴里，小声喘息着抽动着Craig口中的性器，快速地摆动着腰肢。从Tweek的视角看Craig现在腮帮子鼓鼓的，温热的舌尖舔弄着肉棒，时不时还扫过马眼，加大了Tweek想要射精的欲望。Craig哪里知道Tweek在想什么，身体本能产生的干呕感使得喉咙无意识不断地重复着吞咽的动作。Tweek的呼吸越来越急促，闷哼了一声就将稠稠的的浓精射入到Craig的嘴中。Craig没来得及反应，就被射了满嘴的白浊，口中满是腥味。Tweek将射过精的阴茎缓缓地抽了出来，龟头还在Craig的嘴上蹭了蹭，将余下的精液都涂抹在了Craig的唇边。Craig还保持着呆愣的状态，不过马上就回过神来，表情认真地伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的精液，那场景既色情又淫靡，Tweek隐隐地能感觉到他的下身又有抬头的趋势。可惜在身下的人舔去嘴边的液体后，仰起头看着愣在那里的Tweek，冲他意味不明地笑了笑，粉嫩的唇齿却吐出无情的话语：“时间差不多了，我们该去上课了。”

Tweek眨了眨眼，像是不敢相信眼前的人就在刚才说的话，可是又没有办法。只好强行压下欲火，忍气吞声地跟着Craig向体育馆走去。Craig在前面慢慢地走着，俩人早就迟到了，不差这一点时间，可是时间的缓慢流逝还是让Tweek有一种胸口喘不过来气的感觉。

“Tweek。” Craig停下了脚步。

“嗯...嗯!?Craig你叫我吗？” Tweek一个没留神，差点撞上去。Craig没有注意到Tweek的慌张，又或者他根本不在乎。“明天放学之后来我家。” 说罢，Craig转身推开了体育馆的门。Tweek没明白Craig是什么意思，只能愣愣地盯着那人发红的耳尖。

这算是邀约吗？

 

Craig房间里时不时泄露出几声男孩的尖叫和喘息声，门半掩着，任谁都能推开门进去看见里面的两人动情的交合着。Craig的腿牢牢地缠着Tweek的腰，Tweek头靠在Craig颈窝里，两人的呼吸交织在一起。Tweek感受着Craig里面的火热。下身毫不留情地贯穿着那滚烫而又舒爽的小穴，再将阴茎塞到最深处，不顾Craig小声的拒绝，抵着湿热的肉壁把精液全部填满男孩的甬道。

“哈....你还真的是变态..” Tweek看着Craig一点点将自己被操到红肿的穴口扒开，大量的白色浓精从那个小洞涌出，直接滴在了他已经勃起的男根上。Tweek能感觉到下体更热了，要不是手被绑住的话，自己可能会马上起来把眼前的人肏到让他直接哭出来，无论Craig如何求饶都不会停下，毕竟这可都是他先开始的。

Craig低低的喘息着，光着的两腿不住地因为之前的操弄颤抖着，离开了肉棒的后穴还觉得又胀又麻，有点轻微的痛楚。腰身无自觉地摇晃着，满是汗水和精斑的软臀在Tweek粗长的性器上下前后的摩擦，一边发出舒服的呻吟，最后直接伸出手指，握住了身下人的硬物，对准不断张合流出液体的湿滑的穴口，一点点地坐了下去。Tweek被眼前的视觉冲击震撼到了，在进去一半的时候没有忍住，直接挺腰往上用力一操，肉棒直接被全部吞下。Craig没想到Tweek会突然发力，在捅到深处的时候直接射了，两眼受不住地上翻，舌尖从嘴里伸出来，口水眼泪流得满脖子都是，想要尖叫却只能无声地张着口高潮。全身爽到都筋挛了，被整个被撑开的甬道都在发痒发浪，脑中只剩渴望被再次更用力地操进自己的穴腔的想法。Tweek手腕已经被绳子磨出红印，可是眼下他没有心思去在意那么多，下胯紧接着快速大力地继续挺动着，将身上骑着的男孩操得欲仙欲死。Craig早已失去主意识了，只知道扭动着腰配合Tweek的操弄，好让Tweek每一下都撞在那个最让他舒服的点上。翡翠一样的眼睛失去了焦距，里面全是雾气，也不管什么其他的事情了，吐着软舌向Tweek索吻。Craig能看见自己的下体和Tweek的肉棒紧紧地密合着，穴口被撑开到一个不可能的大小，正在一下一下收缩吸附着肉棒上的青筋。紧紧裹着男人柱身的滚烫的肉穴，也顺着两人交合的紧密的边缘缓缓流出一股透明滑腻的淫液，顺着Tweek的小腹滑了下去。

Tweek不理解Craig和他的关系究竟是什么，俩人有时候上床都已经成为了自然而然的一件事，Craig也从来没有挑明过这根线。Tweek沉思着，向着校门口走过去，直到都快要出了校门才注意到身后的喊声。转过头，是个打扮可爱的女孩子。Tweek回想了一下，名字好像是叫..Jessie？金发的女孩好像是追了他很久，看见Tweek停下才终于喘着气跑到他面前。Tweek耐心地等待着她调整好呼吸，捋了捋她微乱的头发，支支吾吾害羞地发问：”请问你和Craig还是情侣吗？“ 

Tweek楞了一下，紧接着他意识到这可能是女生之间的恶作剧，因为他发誓他听到了远方从树丛后面传出的讥笑声。他张了张口，可是什么也没能回答出来，他现在和Craig的关系是什么呢，情侣？朋友？还是炮友？不管哪一种结果都不好回答，不管出于礼貌，还是回答了她：”没有，我们早就分手了。“ 对面的女孩的眼睛在听到答案的那一刻亮了起来，有些激动地握住Tweek的手，红着脸问真的吗。之后又马上意识到好像靠得太近了，脸红得像苹果一样地抽回了手。Tweek没有注意到这些小细节，只是在内心感叹着Craig在女生中人气真高，无论哪里都有喜欢他的女生。Tweek把视线移回到Jessie身上，是个很可爱的女孩，Tweek想着，十有八九可能就是Craig喜欢的类型。对于女孩害羞地红着脸问能不能以后来找他玩的请求也没有拒绝，却没有发觉路过窗口盯着他们的Craig捏皱了手中的试卷。

接下来的几天里Tweek几乎花了很多时间陪Jessie。谁能想得到女生会这么麻烦和话多，一旦她们打开话匣子，就会有源源不断说不完地词汇从她们的嘴中蹦出来。可是Tweek又不能拒绝女孩的要求，Jessie除了话多其他时候性格还是很优秀的。Tweek只好每次安静地倾听她，时不时补充两句自己的评价。可是思绪里全都是和Jessie认知了之后最近Craig对他越来越冷淡的态度，每次都只是接吻。就算是口交也只是点到为止的地步，而且就连他甚至都能感觉得到Craig的不耐烦。是因为自己做错了什么吗？

”Craig！“ 今天是Jessie要排练唱歌比赛的日子，Tweek忍不住了，抓住Craig的肩膀说道，“为什么你最近总是躲着我？你知道我没有你会疯了的！！你是故意的吗？” Craig扭过头，脸上挂着一幅漠不关心的表情叫他放手，心里闪过各种报复Tweek的手段。嘴上却还是冷漠地开了口：

”行，我们去学校后门那里谈吧，那里平时不会有人经过。“

9.

“你是笨蛋吗。”

“你再说什么..” Tweek不理解地看着眼前的人，对于自己被谴责出轨的事情莫名其妙。Craig的表情里面满是讥讽，皮笑肉不笑地看着Tweek。眼里传出的恨意刺痛了Tweek，Tweek紧张地辩解道：“可是我以为她喜欢你！所以我才..”

“所以？你要帮她追我吗？” Craig提高了音调，不耐烦地打断了Tweek。“你还真的是好心，你不是也喜欢我吗？还是说你的喜欢相比之下就那么廉价不值一提？” 

“Craig..你知道我只喜欢你一个，我从三年级就开始对你抱有好感，你知道的不是吗?” Tweek深呼吸了几下，控制着自己不冲上去在这里对眼前的人动手动脚，他们可以慢慢谈，但至少不是用暴力的方式解决这个问题。Craig挑了挑眉，像是没有预料到Tweek这么早就已经喜欢他了，心里的厌恶又加深了一层，脸上却全是挑衅地将自己的衣服撩起，白皙的身体上的青紫的咬痕和吻痕一览无遗。

“那你证明给我看啊，变态。”

Jessie最近每天的心情都很愉快，不仅把自己喜欢的人约到了，而且那人还答应了下周陪她一起去看电影。脑中每当浮现出Tweek的身影都会让她忍不住去想怎么会有这么好的人，很温柔，而且平时还会烤点小饼干给所有人分享，脸也不差，笑起来就像天使一样。她在礼堂等了一会儿，奇怪的是本应该来的音乐老师并没有出现，Jessie只好收拾好书包回家。每次排练完她都喜欢从后面出去，因为这样离她家更近，她也从来没有觉得走这条路有什么问题过，除了今天。

Tweek按住Craig细嫩的脖颈，在上面像发泄似的留下一个个红印，丝毫没有看见身后Jessie震惊的表情，Craig却看见了，毕竟这是他算好的。他无声地对门口呆愣在原地的女孩嘲讽地吐了吐舌，接着在Tweek耳边吹气，小声告诉Tweek他想接吻。Tweek被情欲冲昏了脑袋哪管得了Craig突然想这么做的理由，只知道直接撬开那人的唇齿，缠上Craig的舌头，两人深吻着，没有给身后的偷看者一点注意力。Tweek被推倒在地上，刚想问Craig干什么就眼睁睁地看着Craig脱下来他们两个的裤子，扶着自己半勃的性器坐进去，然后骑坐在他身上。这个姿势使得Tweek的阴茎进入得更深。在快感的刺激下，情欲更加猛烈地涌遍Craig的全身，肉穴更是饥渴地拼命吸着Tweek的柱身，肠道里涌出更多透明的淫水好让肉棒的进出更加方便。Craig的腰部缓慢地上下律动着，双手也不闲着，撩起自己的衣服，搓揉着自己的乳头，这些都是平时Tweek想都不敢想的。自己喜欢的人一脸淫乱地服务着他，口中的呻吟声也不想平时那样压着，淫密的话语刺激着Tweek的每一根神经。 “Tweek..嗯..后穴好痒...“ Craig还在胡言乱语着，但是也不枉扭动着下身，让肉棒在穴里小幅度地抽插着，”...就像平时那样操我..快点..唔！” Craig因为过大的快感高潮了，爽的浑身都筋挛了，嘴巴无声的张着，后穴都收缩地更加厉害。阴茎控制不住地射了精，全都射到了Tweek脸上。

Tweek再也忍不住了，虽然他不知道Craig今天为什么突然这么积极，但是他选择不去考虑这种事，对于他来说，当下将眼前说着满口浪话的人操到让他哭出来才是首要目标。Tweek一下子挺动着腰，将性器直接每一下都肏到Craig的最深处，舌头也没闲着，两人忘乎所以地唇舌交缠着。Tweek的手已经滑入Craig被汗水打湿的衣衫里，搓揉着Craig的乳头。Craig被伺候到爽的不行，腰部更是配合着Tweek的操弄而扭动个不停。“啊啊啊……”高潮中的Craig仰起沾满汗湿的脖颈，眼睛清醒又迷胧地盯着远方，尚未成型的喉结在快速地上下滚动，半张的唇中露出了尖尖的小虎牙和一小截粉色的舌尖。

女孩的还没喝完的纸水杯因为震惊而掉在地上，温热的液体微微溅到了他们，可全身火热的两人根本全无顾及。

“Tweek...好舒服...啊哈....喜欢..你喜欢我吗..” 这边Craig已经完全进入了状态，随着身下的人操弄的动作一下一下晃动着，他按住Tweek的肩膀故意大声呻吟，“你是我的....只有我..唔嗯..才能让你满足对吧..唔! ”

Tweek没有回答，只是死死地按住Craig的腰部，挺着自己的肉棒狠狠地肏进了Craig肠道的最深处又多操了数十下，才叫着Craig的名字射了出来。

大量而又滚烫的精液全部打在Craig的内壁上，烫的Craig浑身发抖，只知道呜咽和呻吟，下身忍不住又射了精。因为体位的关系，Tweek无法退出Craig温暖的后穴，只能感受着下身一股一股的射着精，看着从肉穴溢出来的精液从俩人交合的地方流出来。

Tweek叹了口气捧着已经失去意识的自己挚爱的人的脸，没有注意到已经逃开的女孩，用着最虔诚的语气低语道：

“我们一直都属于着对方。”

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯因为是两天写完所以这篇有点赶好多细节都没有展开，超可惜啊靠！我打算这星期要是还有时间了稍微再重新细写一下两人第二次做完之后发生的那些种种片段，不过现在这篇我还是先发出来，第二次小溪爱爱可能是我写的最爽的？那时候突然灵思泉涌所以你知道的，我不是能决定这个的人（太困了我已经不想再修文了妈逼，修的时候总觉得自己的错别字好好笑）


End file.
